One Litttle Mistake
by Baddorium
Summary: What happens when coming back from a mission Sakura makes one little mistake?-NaruxSak pairing-Please R
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey people this is my first fanfic so please R&R cause this is also practice for another one I'll start writing soon depending if my responses are good or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just wanted to write some shit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Kakashi just defeated the reincarnation of Oochimaru formally known as Kabuto with Sasuke now traveling back with them. After getting rid of him everyone was exhausted, but especially Naruto and Saskue seeing as how they did most of the work. They were about two days away from Konoha and decided to make up camp with Sakura taking the first four hour watch and Kakashi for the remaining hours the rest would sleep seeing as the rest would be to exhausted to carry out a decent watch. After deciding that everyone made their own tent and Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi walked ( or in Naruto's and Saskue's case more along the lines of crawling) into their tent and allowed a well deserved sleep to claim them.

Sakura barely managed to stay awake and alert for her watch and when it came time to switch with Kakashi she was almost at a delirious state of exhaustion. "Kakashi its your watch so get the hell up so I can get some sleep. I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open," she grumbled as she left Kakashi's tent not really meaning to be in a foul mood but she was just that tired. She walked into her tent and the only thing she could make out was her sleeping bag so she hurriedly stripped down to just her bra and panties climbed into her sleeping bag and quickly passed out. What she didn't realize was she just made one little mistake that being that this wasn't her tent. She failed to see the orange and black shirt and black pants on the floor right beside her own discarded clothes. She also failed to notice that 'her' sleeping bag was already occupied with a little bit of blond hair sticking out from the top. However unfortunately for her Kakashi did notice that she had went into the wrong but didn't bother to say anything figuring he would get some entertainment with Sakura either screaming and running out or more likely seeing a flying Naruto emerging from the top of the tent or something along those lines. When nothing had happened he figured she passed out oblivious that she now had someone else sleeping with her. He started to giggle to himself figuring this would even be more entertaining when one of them woke up but until then Kakashi produced a camera seemingly out of no where and snuck inside to snap a few pictures to tease or bribe them with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was having the most amazing but unusual dream. She was on a date with NARUTO of all people!What she found weirder was exactly how much she was ENJOYING it. They went on some sort of extravagant boat restaurant and were enjoying a candle lit dinner. They made some small talk while gazing into each others eyes. She found herself being drawn into those pools of blue that seemed to be almost glowing in the candle light. She also would melt into herself whenever she got one of his trademark smiles except they seemed a little more….alive that's how she would describe like these smiles where something reserved only for her.

All of a sudden Naruto surprised her with the most beautiful necklace she ever saw, it was a sterling silver chain with a Sakura flower made out of silver and the petals were gold with a blue diamond in the center. While she was awestruck and unable to really move Naruto just sat there giving a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his head assuming the worst that she didn't like it. " Um Sakura………do you like it," he asked with his voice showing how nervous he really was seeing how she didn't say anything. This taking her out of her stupor she looked up quickly with a smile that threatened to split her face " I LOVE it I was just a little awestruck because its so beautiful though I don't think I deserve something this nice-" Naruto interrupted "Of course you do I mean….ah…….your just so beautiful that I thought I should get you something fitting someone of your-" there he was cut off when Sakura leaned over the table and gave him a passionate kiss licking his bottom lip and as soon as he complied and allowed her access she thrust her tongue in and the two massaged each other gently before Sakura broke away and sat back down. Then blushing so much you would swear that she had no blood left for the rest of her body Sakura spoke to a love struck Naruto "You ready to……retire for the night."

Naruto picking up right away called for the bill and soon the two soon walked out onto the deck towards the private rooms (Sakura thought it was just a restaurant but hey it was a dream so she just dismissed it). Once inside she found herself suddenly being carried to the bed with passionate kisses trailing from the bottom of her neck slowly making their way up until she and Naruto were lip locked in a wet passionate kiss much different than the one they shared earlier to where now their tongues wrestled for the other ones submission however soon air became a problem and they both pulled back. That's when she realized something poking and rubbing her thighs and looked down to investigate only to discover that Naruto was hard and pretty huge. She couldn't really explain why but this just turned turned her on even more and she didn't hesitate to throw him off of her ( though not hard enough to send him flying just enough to get him at the foot of the king size bed). " Get naked NOW!" She pointed at Naruto as she herself started to hastily started to take off her clothes ( take of rip off same thing in her mind at the moment). " Are we getting a little excited Sakura-chan," Naruto said in a playful manner as he slowly started to remove his shirt and pants. Apparently to slowly in Sakura's opinion as she lunged at him removed his pants and boxers in one fell swoop and throw them across the room as she then grabbed Naruto's shoulders and tossed him to the head of the bed him landing on his back. " Damn Sakura I-" he was cut off when her lips were once again pressed against his resuming their kiss they had earlier except if was even possible she seemed even hungrier than she had before.

Their hands began to explore each other as they softly grazed over just about every inch of each others bodies ending with her hands pressed up against his well toned chest and his cupping her breast as he began to tease her nipples with a series of slight touches and soft pinches. This sent her over the edge as she broke away from the kiss in a moan of pleasure she didn't even know was capable. She smiled seductively at him then proceeded to kiss his neck leaving suction marks as she slowly moved down to his to his chest where she began to play with his left nipple with her hand slightly twisting it as she playfully licked and sucked on his right. The result as instant as he bent his head over " Ahhhhhhhh Sakura it feels sooooo good," he gently whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. She stopped looked at him and smiled at him with a smile that promised much more as she began to lick her way down his chest past his stomach until she was face to face with his one eyed member.

She stared at it with awe as she realized how exactly how big it was ' it must be atleast 8in. ' she thought as she began to lick his head with soft slow motions. Now it was Naruto who's mind started to race at the immense amount of pleasure the simple action gave him. Sakura noticing his breathing was getting heavier decided to tease him a bit more as she started to lick down his shaft and back up pausing every few seconds to blow on the areas she already made wet adding to the sensation as he bucked his head back and began to moan despite the fact he was trying not to. She tilted her head back slightly so she could watch the faces he would make which in turn only served to only arose both parties more then decided to give him what he really wanted though she was a bit nervous that she couldn't perform this task well due the surprising size in which she had to work with though she was going to attempt to anyway. She shoved the top half of his penis in her mouth and the result was instant as he subconsciously thrust his hips up making her accidently take the whole thing in. She was surprised to find out that if she angled it right she could take it all in with some of it going down into her throat as she was also surprised this didn't invoke a gag reflex. She than started to suck as hard as she could while bobbing her pink head up and down slowly while at the same time using her tongue to get as much taste of Naruto as she possibly could. Naruto threw his head back so hard he actually hit the wooden head of the bed though both participants didn't seem to even notice " Ohhh god Sakura ahhhhhhhh….. it feels so good." Was all he could manage before Sakura picked up the pace due to his encouragement.

She than started to play with his balls with her left hand moving them around so slightly. This was finally all he could take as he half screamed while grabbing two handfuls of pink hair " Sakuraaaaaaaa I'm…. I'm… I'm cumming ." Sakura than felt his penis start to twitch and quickly started to get it out of her throat so she wouldn't choke and than she felt him explode in her mouth. She was shocked at how good it tasted after hearing several of the other kunochis and townswomen say that they couldn't stand the taste of semen but she was enthralled by it. As she drank all of it (which was more than she suspected possible) she herself started to go a little crazy as she moved her right hand and started to play with herself getting that excited. Once he was done sending his little buddies to their watery grave he collapsed back on the bed " Sakura that was AMAZING. However," he sat back up grinning ear to ear with a playful smile " I think its my turn now."

As soon as he finished he sprang up and tackled her onto her back as he instantly cupped one breast with one hand and started suck on her already hard nipple as his other hand seemed to find its way south gently rubbing the exposed lips of her sex. She shivered under the touch as it sent her into a state of euphoria. Naruto being as impatient as ever than slipped two fingers into her organ thrusting as his thumb began to rub and slowly massage he clit earning him a loud moan of pleasure as Sakura instantly threw he head back, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Naruto continued to do this for a few minutes as Sakura actually joined him and started grinding her hips against his fingers letting out a very annoyed sigh as he pulled his fingers out. " Hey why did you-" her voice quickly turned into an "epppp" as she looked down to see blond hair down between her legs as he began to lick her wet lips coming up for a brief moment " mmmm Sakura you are delicious," he said sensually as she began to blush at being called delicious.

He quickly went back down though and this time plunged his tongue into her causing her to moan uncontrollably as she grabbed the back off his head pushing it in as deep as she could possibly get it while bucking her hips for any more she could possibly get. It wasn't long after that she felt a burning sensation in her stomach that felt like it was going to erupt any second. She was now breathing ragged as she had her tongue out in the air in front of her for the little bit more of air it allowed, eyes closed for the bliss she prepared herself for, and her toes starting to curl. Just like that she convulsed having finally entering a mind numbing orgasm as she filled Naruto's mouth with a river of her own juices. The only reason he was able to withstand it was due to his eating habits as he slowly began to lick the rest of the juices off her as she lay there moaning his name over and over again, eyes now glazed over almost.

They laid like that for awhile when Sakura finally came off orgasm only to see that Naruto and herself were to tired to continue tonight so they settled for snuggling together and going to sleep. Naruto after they were lying down with her head resting on his chest with an arm around her neck lifted her up slightly and gave her a quick peck on the lips "Good night Sakura. I love you." She blushed furiously and dug her head into his chest at first before looking back up "I love you too. " She said with a shy smile after finally telling him how she felt then giving him a quick peck back before snuggling back into his chest and throwing her leg over his waist as she let sleep claim her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than usual for mornings because she wasn't much of a morning person however she knew why. It was because of the person she was snuggled into . Sakura still being in a sleepy daze from one of the best nights of sleep slowly inched herself up on her elbows and gave her lover a quick little peck on the lips when several things hit her at once. ' Wait Naruto isn't my lover I was just dreaming. WAIT a minute why was I dreaming of Naruto and WHY is he sleeping in my sleeping bag'. She was brought out of her thoughts by a pair of deep cerulean eyes slowly blinking awake inches from her own emerald green.

She blushed a deep red and did the only thing she could think of in the state of panic she was in, she yelled."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY TENT YOU BASTARD," she screamed at the top of her lungs startling the now fully awake blond making him jump from a lying down position to standing instantaneously. This of course didn't help to calm her down as she was now face to well face to the object of most of her attention in her the night before which in turn made her more embarrassed and in turn more infuriated as she rose to her feet. "Wait this is my tent I didn't do anything please don't kill me please please please," Naruto spoke in a desperate attempt to stop the incoming pain trying to disarm are her hostile intentions by flailing his arms in front of him as if it showed his innocence.

However this is when his own brain caught up with him and the little fact that Sakura was now standing in front of him in a only her pink lace bra and panties which led to him quickly covering his nose in an attempt to hide the sudden nosebleed he got but couldn't help to keep staring. Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by a certain pink haired kunochi who after looking around noticed that this was indeed not her tent and was about to actually let him off the hock a little bit (which meant he would only get a few broken bones and probably a shattered arm or two from trying to block himself) but now he was going to get the beating of a life time. "Ohhhh and what are you looking at Naruto," she said in a calm icy tone that promised more pain imaginable as she began to crack her knuckles and pulled her black leather gloves from her discarded clothes that were at her feet by now.

Naruto just stood there like a deer in the headlights until he had a sudden flashback of one of the storied ero-senin had told him about the only time he ever came close to death. Basically he got caught peeking on Tusnade Baa-chan taking a bath at a hot spring and when she caught him she didn't stop beating him until he stopped squirming aka unconscious and for a man like him that took a lot. Naruto having a stroke of genius on his part did the only thing he could to save his life……jumped through the side of the tent he was being cornered in screaming at the top of his lungs " She's gonna kill me, She's gonna fucking kill me!"

However she was close in pursuit when she suddenly heard two whistles and stared daggers at the direction in which they came, which was the direction of Kakashi and Sasuke gathered around a camp fire apparently made while eating popcorn they had somehow acquired laughing so hard that they both looked a little blue in the face. That's when she realized she was still half naked and ran back into Naruto's tent screaming in a shrill girly voice. She quickly put her old clothes on when she noticed that Naruto's was still there. Than it dawned on her that he took off in only his boxers which put a sickening grin on her face when she thought if he wanted them back he would have to come back for them and if they were in her possession he was well dead though at the moment she knew to other shinobi that were in for a good beating and after tucking away Naruto's clothes proceeded outside to deliver punishment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prior that mourning when Sasuke woke up he found Kakashi making a camp fire laughing that naughty sounding laugh. Intrigued Sasuke walked over " What are you laughing about," he asked and promptly was shown a few pictures taken by Kakashi of one Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki cuddled together getting a brief explanation as to what Kakashi saw the night before. Sasuke just stood there with his mouth wide open before joining Kakashi in a laugh though not nearly as creepy as his former or present sensei, he wasn't really sure which yet. Kakashi than figured one of the two would be up soon so he decided to now cook the popcorn he brought for no reason at all and after about a minute after it was finished he heard Sakura yelling at the top of her lungs and soon after that a half naked Naruto burst through his tent screaming of how he was going to die followed by a similarly half naked Sakura. Both sensei and student gave each other knowing looks and gave the appropriate cat calls making the angry pink headed woman double back into the safety of the tent she just came out of.

Kakashi figured they would be her next target so he silently snuck off and hid much to the surprise of Sasuke who after the laugh died down turned to look at Kakashi and realized he wasn't there. Than it hit him why Kakashi took off literally as he went flying into a nearby tree….about thirty feet away, but quickly thought of something to both save him and screw Kakashi at the same time." Wait Sakura stop and I'll tell you something you would want to know," he quickly blurted out as he swore he heard a gulp somewhere above him. The walking death machine paused in her impeding march towards the panicking young shinobi. Seeing this as his opportunity he quickly told her " Kakashi saw you go in there last night and while you were sleeping took pictures of you and the dobe cuddling together. He showed me the pictures and there were two in total," he lied seeing how he saw four but thought not all of the evidence should be destroyed. He regretted saying that as Kakashi jumped down beside him " Sasuke how could you lie to her you know it was three. Here you go Sakura no hard feelings right," he gave an awkward smile though the only way you could tell was by his one viable eye. After that they both proceeded to get beat black and blue though they later thanked kami that she had actually calmed down enough not to break any bones or worse kill them.

Later that day after they finished picking up everything and packing it away (Sasuke and Kakashi agreed that since of Naruto's and her new relationship that Sakura get all of his stuff which got them a quick bop to the head though she did end up getting all of his stuff figuring it would atleast allow her to see him again with a reason though (she wasn't sure if it was to talk or kill but at that point either seemed fine).Tthey started heading back to Konoha noticing the subtly misplacement of small trees and the likes obviously caused by someone in fear of a certain pink haired woman killing them. Kakashi and Sasuke found it in good taste though to make sure Sakura got who was the cause of the destruction "Wow who would of thought the dobe was that scared of you Sakura he didn't even stop running when trees got in his way. What did you tell him you were going to do to him?" Sasuke let out trying his best not to start laughing when Kakashi joined " I'll say you scared the shit out of him, see look this one was obviously hit by a rasengan. Must have been too big to just crash through," Kakashi then had to dodge a few punches as did Sasuke, but at that they let her be seeing how that was probably the most embarrassing moment in her life…………..that and the fact it was bad for their health to continue teasing. Though every time they came across something else disturbed they had a hard time repressing their laughter as not to be maimed and that was sadly quite often.

After the two assholes had stopped teasing Sakura she did something she hadn't done in awhile. Thought long and hard about something that didn't make sense to her. 'First off why the hell Naruto would go to obviously such drastic lengths to get away me I mean sure I was going to kick the crap out of him but its not like I would have killed him. Then again I was pretty mad and if I would have gotten my hands on him I was planning to give him a thrashing of a lifetime so yea I can see why he would run away like that. Note to self try to be a bit more gentle when kicking the crap out of him……..just a little. Okay one thing down but the biggest question is why did I have that dream, I mean sure I've had a few perverted dreams, but they were usually of people I seemed to make up in my imagination though they were NEVER that vivid. Why Naruto though its sure he was sleeping beside me but its not like I like him. I mean he's an idiot most the time and he can get pretty damn annoying. Though he is very kind and caring. He always is there for all of his friends and he doesn't hold it against the townspeople for treating the way they do instead he just tries harder to get their respect. Even though he is an idiot when it matters he always seems to find a way most of the time doing something no one would expect. Now that I think of it he really isn't that bad looking either. Still I don't like him like that he is just Naruto.'

Her thoughts kept going back and forth like that all the way until she was almost back to Konoha making no real progress which started to urk the hell out of her though when she was saw gates to her beloved village she thought it would be best to consult the one person she thought might be able to help her out, her best friend Ino who in Naruto's and Sasuke's absence when they both went to train with either sanin had rekindled their friendship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was completely exhausted by the time he reached Konoha after basically sprinting all the way there for fear of death as well as using resagan a few times to get obstacles out of the way as he wasn't sure how far back Sakura was. Atleast not until he got to the gates did he realize that she probally wouldn't have followed him all this way considering she was never much one to like running non-stop for as long as he did, probally the only people that would are Lee and Gai. It was just than he noticed there was a little bit of a draft and looked down to see he was still in his boxers. He could of swore that he felt his heart stop and if he wasn't for the fact that bastard fox didn't do anything he would have believed it. ' Ah shit now what am I going to do I still have to check in but if I do that people will see me. Fuck I'm an idiot I should've just took my beating.' He than imagined the beating and cringed just by thinking of what would have happened. He sighed and readied himself for the humiliation of checkin g in before he took off to the rooftops and bolted straight for his home and a change of clothes. 'I just hope no one I know is gate duty,' he thought as he slowly prepared himself for his fate.

Shikamaru stared off into the cloudless sky bored to sleep, well almost if it wasn't for the last time he took a nap on the job he got his pay taken from him and had to do an extra month of this crap. He just sighed when he heard someone whisper "pst pst Shikamaru….Shikamru! Ummm Naruto Uzumaki checking in so if you'll-" "What the hell are you……" Shikamaru then realized why he was crouching so only his head was visible and started to laugh when a sudden idea hit him as he smiled evilly at Naruo making him gulp as he noticed the shadow under him was wrapping around the booth at which Shikamaru sat and his hands were in the shadow possession position. This day was defiantly going to suck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:And there you have it people chapter one in this little story. Well tell me what you think and all you flamers out there go ahead and send your shit I could use a good laugh. Thank you for all you people who will actually R&R and please point out the weak points in it.

P.S. Thanks everyone who told me I had to break it up a lot I think my brain might have stroked of there. Tell me if it was broken up well please.


	2. AN

Sorry for not writing for a while but I got lost on the path of life...........

Nah not really I lost internet for awhile and was going to have a few chapters ready for you but what would you know I had a word processor that was a trial and cut my chapter in half before I finished it.

While I do not have anything ready for you I am currently writing again. However while I have been swirling ideas in meh head and decided to ask the readers if you want me to write romance/comedy or romance/drama though I will still be funny not just emphasized on funny I will wait a little for some replies however if I dont get them well whatever mood I am in that day you will have to live with. Well let me no cause it decides the next chapter you have one week before I decide. Bye-Bye.


End file.
